Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the background section.
With advances in electronics, integrated circuit, computing and networking technologies, applications, such as, but not limited to, multimedia applications or scientific computing, have become more computational intensive. Vector or Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) computing generally offers improved execution performance over scalar computing. Thus, vectorization of scalar functions of the computational intensive applications enables increased exploitation of the parallelism offered by vector or SIMD computing, by these computational intensive applications.